


Impossible

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fake Things, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri and Otabek say a couple things that are impossible~Oneshot/drabble





	Impossible

Yuri sighed. He was dealing with some shit right now--and he thought he could talk about this sort of thing with his best friend Otabek. For the record he was right too, but that's another story. 

"I'm ugly." Yuri sighed again slightly. It was just a mumble. More of something he'd said to himself than the other. 

Otabek gave him a look. "Well, I'm pregnant."

"What the fuck." Was he serious? 

Then Otabek gave a little shrug, a little grin. "I thought we were just saying things that were impossible."

And if anyone asked if Yuri blushed he sure as hell would've denied it. 


End file.
